elements_awokenfandomcom-20200213-history
Burstral
Burst is EA's Author/Lore Master and the Author of several other mods. Burst has also made a contribution with his DEV Weapon: Blade of the Prince. Lore Can also be found here on his Lore Thread Toy Slime The Toy Slime was made in the christmas time, with the purpose of being a toy for little children. However, it was labeled being too dangerous for them, given his power to summon little slimes which may harm the children. The Toy Slime was then locked away. This all soon changed however, at one night, the dreaded frost moon rose, and it gave power to the Toy Slime, allowing it to break out from its lockdown. Now, it rampages somewhere in the Terrarian lands, attacking bystanders and other creatures, perhaps in a fit of rage. Wasteland Wasteland is all that is left from a failed creation. A few years ago, some scientists experimented with an unique kind of scorpions. These scorpions had the ability to evolve quicker than the others. They, the scientists wanted to take advantage of that fact to create a being so powerful, it could bring genocide upon a race with ease. They began to inject energy into a certain scorpion. In that way, they would force the evolution to go even further beyond the boundaries. The experiment worked at first. The scorpion, which was dubbed "Wasteland" by the scientists, a heavily evolved version of others, from its kind. However, there was one huge problem - the energy did not stop spreading inside Wasteland and eventually fused with the poison, which attacked the mind of Wasteland. The scientists screamed for help, unfortunately there was none, as Wasteland then tore the helpless scientists apart. The failed creation fled into the desert and now resides there. Even though it's a neutral being, it won't hold back to kill those who enter it's territory. Infernace Infernace, or at least, that is the rumored name of this hellish beast from the depths of the underworld. Infernace was a normal demon, serving under the command of the Underworld's master, the Wall of Flesh. However, the state of the underworld was soon to change as a giant serpent attacked the underworld, specifically its core, Volcanox, a beast with immense power. The serpent, known as the Void Leviathan, prisoned the hellish being with the power of an otherworldly entity - the Moon Lord. Volcanox, however, before being imprisoned, shot out some of its energy, in the form of blasts, hoping they'd reach out to a member of the demonkind, and luckily for him, it reached out to someone - or more specifically, Infernace. It took away all the demonic powers of Infernace, instead granting him the element of fire. Infernace, now a hellish beast with a fraction of Volcanox power, kept the underworld stable, defending it from those who cause havoc. Regaroth Regaroth is a powerful being infused with the mighty element of thunder. Nobody knows where this being originated from. In legends it is said to be a divine protector of the cosmos, created by the gods. Although, others say that storm-lords created this creature by fusing their power together. However, in the present, it seems to be that Regaroth is a rather dangerous being. Its powers know not any limits. Causing a massive and powerful storm across the lands, which lent some poor souls a rather unfortunate end. These menacing flashes also caused a slight problem in the circuitry of the mechanical guardians, which went rogue soon after and attacked all in sight. And there might only be one way to stop this chaos, finish off Regaroth, at all costs. The Celestial The Celestial, once a spirit created by the ancient celestials, was made to keep the world in balance. It's one of many ancient forces, from which was believed that they would contain a positive power. It was a mixture of them, fused by every power of the celestials - the everflaming fire of the Solar celestial, the striking thunders of the vortex celestial, the intelligent and mind of the nebula celestial and the power to control creatures of the Stardust celestial. It was a nearly perfect creation. However, it was about to change. A mysterious elder god from the moon emerged to cause calamity upon the world. The moon lord, believed to be the brother of the ancient one, absorbed the forces of the celestials and banished them into towers of destruction, their souls getting corrupted. The celestial itself almost fell to the corruption, yet it could escape. But unfortunately, the corruption already resided within it, also corrupting the soul of the remaining celestial, making it go rogue. Permafrost Permafrost used to be a normal wizard with the power of the frost. He was a great friend to other creatures such as slimes and other humans. At least, that was, before a giant dark serpent came to devour creatures of the ice and the purity. The Void Leviathan stopped at nothing. Permafrost attempted to defeat the Void Leviathan, which turned out to be a fatal mistake. He lost an arm and had retreated, wounded and lost. He was wandering inside the caverns of ice, lonely, and with a low chance of survival, for he had lost a great amount of blood already. His wounds get the better of him one day, as he slips off a ledge, he thinks to himself, that this fall, will be his end. But it was not his time yet, a great amount of frozen energy resided within him, as he slowly fused with a dark spirit and the element of ice itself. Permafrost, nothing but a hatred filled spirit of the frozen now, fell into insanity and began to freeze most of the flora and fauna of the Terrarian world. Perhaps, you're strong enough to free him? Obsidious Obsidious, once just a mere terran, was obsessed with ancient artefacts. Rumors told him that there would be a crystal, deep in the temple of the underworld. His obsession of finding said crystal would eventually lead him to that certain temple. After rummaging through the rubble, he found the crystal, yet it was surrounded by a thin layer of obsidian. In a haste, he quickly grabbed the crystal and escaped the temple, immediately attacked by a few demons, as terrans were not welcome in the underworld. Obsidious pulled out his weapon and attacked the demons. At first, he succeeded fighting back, but the taste of victory wasn't long as a bigger horde attacked him. He tried to escape to the surface, yet the demons didn't let him get even halfway. He was hit by a trident, which made him fall out of balance. A barrage of both fireballs and scythes reached Obsidious, yet during this mayhem, the layer of obsidian cracked and the crystal revealed its true form. He crushed this crystal, so neither him nor the demons could have it. But with crushing the crystal, it revealed his power, healing Obsidious, albeit with a drawback. Obsidious lost his previous form, and turned a monster build out of obsidian and lava, with the crystal being inside him. He then took revenge at the demons and attacked them instead, with some falling to their death and some retreating. He then escaped the underworld and travelled across the land, for a core of lava did not satisfy him, he wanted a new core, a core filled with immense power. And that core, is in your hands. Aqueous Aqueous, one of the mightiest warriors of the ocean, used to be a kindhearted and determined woman. She was the most loyal knight to the king of the ocean, Duke Fishron. After the fall of the previous king, Aqueous swore to protect the new king with her life. She was known as the "Knight of the Ocean" by any being in the ocean kingdom. Everyone there knew her and a lot of ocean creatures looked up to her. But things were about to change. There was the rumor that the king suddenly disappeared. She found out why. She found the dead body of her king in the deep. She saw a terrarian from wide away. Aqueous fought this terrarian, but unfortunately, she returned wounded into the ocean kingdom. Depressed and saddened by the fact that her king was gone forever, she broke into the shrine of the ocean. A staff was hidden in there, infused with the power of the darkness and the element of water. She took it and used it, transforming her into what she is today. Over time, the throught of revenge drove her mad. She wasn't the kindhearted knight anymore. She wanted revenge and death. Death to the one, who slaughtered her king - you. The Eye and the Ancient Dragon Long ago, when the world took form, an ancient race lived on the earth. Beings, built of stone and iron. They were an unkind race, immediately annihilating those who had dared enter their territory. Aided by the ancient guardian, they carved their doings into the earth. However, the race, soon came close to extinction - some apostate beings rebelled against the race. Those were blinded by the power of an ancient elder moon god. This power made them bring genocide upon their race. They managed to destroy way over half of them - their primary goal - murdering the Guardian, which was an enemy of the Moon Lord for years. But before that could happen, the remainder of the stone beings, sealed the power of the guardians into two separate entities - The Eye, which contained the voice and the mind of the Guardian and the Ancient Dragon - which contained the power and the destructive nature of the guardian. Both managed to escape. No one knows where they are now. But if one manages to destroy both - the Guardian will awake once more. The Void Leviathan (getting remade soon) The Void Leviathan is a being born in the depths of the void. Many people feared this beast, because of his unnatural and dangerous power. After the death of the Wall of Flesh, some dark spirits entered the Void and fed the being with dark energy. Some say he is the death himself. However, as soon the Moon Lord has been defeated, the Void became unstable, allowing even more Dark Spirits to come through. The Void Leviathan got enough power and broke through the void, taking parts of it and transforming it into even more energy, allowing it to summon probes and other minions to help him feed his eternal wrath against Terraria. Trivia * Permafrost and Ancient Dragon/The Eye lores are made by Burst, but revamped by Roy Inferlight, another developer. * Obsidious lore is orginally made by Roy Inferlight, but revamped by Burst.